lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Millie Sinclair
Millie loves cosplaying, dressing up in anything that he deems to be pretty in his eyes. But he would only cosplay as a female, thus playing on his parchment for wearing girls clothing. In fact, he enjoys wearing girls clothes so much that it is all he ever wears. Even down to the panties, stockings and having the long hair to go with it that makes him look like a girl. And he also enjoys the attention that it gets him because he doesn't make it a secret that he is in fact a guy dressed as a girl. It because especially fun for him when he flirts with boys who are confused about their own sexuality and can't help but flirt with anything wearing a skirt because they can't help themselves. The flirting is merely for fun and to be a troll, but other than that, he doesn't indulge in anything beyond that. Aside from his love of being 'female' in a sense, he also enjoys cooking too. He prepares little meals here and there that while he doesn't think are great, just okay, he still enjoys doing it all the same. Besides, he believes cooking gives a little more to his 'female' persona that he's taken on. He's also only about a fifty person of a neat freak. He can be messy at times himself like any normal lazy person can but he can't stay around it for two long or he'll start freaking out about how dirty everything is and go on a cleaning spree. Millie also doesn't care about the fact that he is a half vampire either. To him, he is pretty much human since he has no physically enhanced traits that give off the notion that he is a vampire and therefore makes it easier for him to blend in with regular people, which is what he considers himself to be. A regular person and doesn't let his vampire heritage stop him from being the person that he is. Overall, Millie is generally friendly with almost anyone. Despite being a half vampire and some do actually have some strength to hold their own, Millie doesn't. At all. His strength is that of your average male high school student. He doesn't have the vampiric strength to fight someone, which makes him incredibly useless in battle, BUT on the plus side, he doesn't allow this to bother him. It is just one of many traits he lacks. That and the ability to reproduce as it is widely known for half vampires to be sterile, even if they are born male, which doesn't seem to be much of a problem for him since he wasn't planning on having children any time soon in his future, so this is something else that doesn't bother him. What does bother him is the simple fact his father doesn't acknowledge him as his son despite sleeping with his human mother who had him. Out of his entire life so far, he has only briefly spent time with his father who stopped wanting to see him and just sends cards around the holidays and birthdays. Millie wishes to be close to his father and wants him to accept him for what he is. Him being a half vampire isn't the issue. It is more or less him dressing like a girl and acting like one that is as his father is one of those closet homophobes, which makes 'bonding with daddy' quite difficult. Another thing that Millie cannot stand is perverted guys who peek in on girls while they're trying to dress or undress. He finds it to be highly inappropriate and won't hesitate to kick a guy in the nuts if given an open opportunity to do so. He's a bit of a spit fire too as he doesn't hesitate to openly expression his opinion of something or someone if he feels they're acting out of line or staring at him or someone else strangely because of how they look or dress, which irks him. Appearance Before you ask, yes, Millie is a boy who looks very much like a girl. He is 5'5'' ''with long flowing indigo hair that he normally wears down all the time but has grown to wearing it up whenever he wears female clothing. Millie wears his hair down whenever he wears male clothes and it goes all the way down past his hips. His eyes are also indigo colored as well. The real color of his hair is actually blonde but he dyed it indigo. He was going for purple but it came out like a mix between blue and purple so he stuck with it. His appearance is very feminine despite being born a boy which he takes much pride in keeping up. His cheeks and eyes are rounded with a small pointed chin and he has a very peach skin complexion as well. He obviously isn't a girl, therefore he doesn't have any breasts as he is completely flat-chested. Originally, Millie never wore any male clothing at all, particularly straying away from it but has until much recently started to wear boys clothes while still looking very much feminine. The clothes he buys to wear usually look like some of the latest in top male fashion when it is just really pieces of clothes he puts together to make an outfit. He'll still wear female clothing just not as often as he normally would. When he does he normally wears dresses, skirts, platform shoes and thigh high stockings and even the panties too and bras but would have to stuff them with a whole lot of padding for him to properly look as if he has breasts. He spares no expense to his look. He originally attended Tsukuba wearing the girls uniform but will from this point on be returning to his former school Juuban and will occasionally be switching between the girls and boys uniform. History Millie, born as Miracle Sinclair was born to a human mother by the name of Sasha Clark and a vampire father named John Sinclair. The story of their meeting is an odd one, at least in the eyes of John. Originally, he was human but was turned by a woman vampire pretending to be a street walker, ie prostitute on the streets of New York in the Bronx but failed when John turned her down due to being uninterested in wanting to pay for sex. This very same woman, feeling rejected as well as humiliated sought after John and dragged him into an alleyway, drinking his blood while uttering the words 'Karma is a bitch now see what it feels like to be in my world'. When John woke up, he was confused, tired and hungry. Not your usual hungry for food but hungry for blood and believed himself to be dreaming that the woman he'd turned down for sex who had attacked him had been a dream. But it wasn't. It was very much reality. Surprisingly enough, he never saw the woman again but knowing that she'd bitten him and he'd been turned into a vampire didn't help him any. He was only a simple college graduate trying to make it in the city and wasn't bothering anybody and then something like that happens to him. He lived alone so he didn't have to worry about going home to any family but he didn't know how he would explain sleeping in all day and only going out at night. No longer could he go out in the sun for it'd burn his skin immensely if he dared tried to. He was unable to control his thirst and urges for blood and on many occasions tried to attack people to bite and drink from them only to be beaten the fuck out of with a heavy bag or a purse and called many, many names. Trying to adjust to being a vampire was difficult for him, especially living in the Bronx where he lived. The only thing walking around at night that he could actually grab a hold of were hookers and hobos. Satisfied him but deep down it wasn't nearly enough. And so, John had begun patrolling the local night clubs where young adults around his age frequented. By then, it'd only been at least six months that he'd been a vampire, forced to get a job working at night in the very same bar he scouted for potential meal targets. Dangerous you say? Yes, yes it was. Even more so that hunters from all over parts of the globe frequented to New York because it was one of many busy states that vampires were known to be attracted to, until they manage to get away and run off to another country. So while John worked at he bar he trolled, he also would occasionally sneak him a bite or two from out of town girls or local girls who liked to party and were really stupid drunk. He was a lucky bastard to not get caught by hunters sooner rather than later. Of course he managed to evade them, injuring some and only killing one. However, there was one hunter, a woman named Sasha Clark who had heard wind of him and decided that she wanted to take a crack at ridding the streets of a scum vampire like John. However, during one of her patrols, she ended up getting ambushed by two other vampires. She was fighting one but two just came out of no where and jumped her. John was out on a smoke break when he saw this and wasn't going to do anything but just stand there and watch, just to see if the woman could fend them off but some part of him showed compassion for her situation and he decided to help her out by making the numbers more even and killed one of the vampires and allowed her to kill the other two. But she didn't show any thanks as she turned her weapon immediately on him and asked why did he save her. His answer: he was bored and went back to work. There was no love at first sight for these two. In fact, they found each other to be quite annoying and yet they couldn't help but end up saving the other's ass whenever one was in trouble. John had already been a vampire for about three years before Sasha had came into his life but their interaction lasted a bit longer than that. If she wasn't shooting at him out of annoyance, he was poking fun at her appearance and sometimes flirted with her just to piss him off. Sasha never did kill John and after meeting her, he stopped using drunk local and tourist girls as happy meals. At first it was just to keep her from killing him but he found he actually acquired a taste for the blood of a rather exquisite hunter woman. What they did share together was not a night of passionate love, more like a night of lust as the two of them had lost themselves in a moment of weakness. Sasha regretted it but came to tolerate John in a sense despite what he was. She'd grown a soft spot for him that she wouldn't call love and it was that way for John. So, this was their life together the longer they stayed around one another. Sex. What happened next neither of them had expected. Sasha had became pregnant by John. And yes she was very much shocked. Not because she was pregnant but because she got pregnant after being told in her younger years that she would never be able to have children. John was shocked because he didn't believe he could get any woman pregnant but he did. It happened and though Sasha had her doubts, thousands of fears, she'd decided to take a break from being a hunter to have the baby she always wanted, even if it would be born a vampire. Nine months later, she had a beautiful and healthy baby boy that she named, Miracle. True it was a girl's name but she never thought she'd get the chance to have a girl and decided to give the name to her baby boy. John was iffy about the name because he felt the boy would grow up confused but Sasha assured him that he wouldn't and to stop worrying like a pansy and just enjoy their new bundle of joy. Miracle, though despite being born normal was born a half vampire. He still required blood to drink but it would only be once a month. Sasha allowed herself to the blood giver for her son to avoid him going out just sinking his teeth into some random person. It saddened her that her son still required blood to drink but it wasn't too bad and he only needed it once a month. After that, he appeared to be nothing more than just a regular kid. John stuck around in Miracle's life up until he was about five years old. The reason? Because Miracle kept trying to wear his mother's clothes and makeup. No matter how much he popped him and told him not to do that, he still would do it. Sasha would yell at him to stop and he would just scoff and walk away from her. Miracle was too young to understand why his parents argued but he knew he didn't like it. It became apparent as Miracle got older that he liked wearing girls clothing. His mother did find it a little strange and would get complaints from his teachers about him not wearing the proper clothes for his gender but she deep down didn't want to deprive her son of what he liked. He did get beat up a lot for wearing female clothes, called a fag and a tranny and would run home asking his mother why the other kids were being so mean to him. John was no longer around to help and she had to deal with this all on her own. But she couldn't make ends meet in the Bronx and went back to her old life as a hunter, joining up with an organization where it's employees got paid big if they got the job done. So they left New York. Wherever his mother went, he went with her. This continued and still is going on even now that he is a teenager. His mother was given a mission in Asia to handle and settled herself and her son in Tokyo when he was only twelve years old. Living in Tokyo, life seemed so much easier for them. For the most part, Miracle had learned to take care of himself when his mother had to go away, he'd become even more accustomed to wearing female clothes and loved how the Asian culture express and women looked so beautiful in the attires they wore, whether it was a kimono, dresses or school girl uniforms. He was a much happier young boy than he was living in New York. His father would call sometimes to check on them but he'd hardly ever see him. Just get cards on birthdays and holidays from him but deep down, he didn't want to admit that he'd always been a homophobic person and didn't nor couldn't handle having a gay son. Miracle knew from the time he was younger that he wasn't interested in anything that boys liked such as sports and what not. He always liked girly things. He loved cooking, he loved cleaning and cosplaying. And he didn't have to worry about getting beat up for it because he wasn't the only kid in Tokyo that did it. He'd also had a better handle on his cravings as well, the older he became. He doesn't allow the fact that he is a half vampire bother him, nor does he knock his mother's profession of being a hunter either. He looks at it in a way that she's getting the ones who are the bad guys. Despite his oddities, he is a smart boy and for awhile attended the school of Juuban Municipal Academy before being transferred to Tsukuba Academy since his mother was able to afford the tuition while also feeling that he would be better off there around other people where he could make friends and be himself. She had no problem with her son being gay, so long as he was happy. And happy he was, especially to be a student at Tsukuba Academy. He managed to pass the entrance exam and score high enough to take intermediate classes and the school gives him the room to express himself creatively. Miracle loves his mother very much and tries to help her out with not allowing her to be the only one to foot the bill for his tuition so he got himself a job at a cafe that's been open for about two years now. And of course he still wear girls clothes, even down to the girls uniform since he refused to wear boys clothes as he believes they shape his body oddly. He has managed to make friends as well, with both humans and other races of beings as he is not prejudice against anyone for who are what they are. He goes by the name 'Millie' which is the name he prefers to be called and not his real name and he may have a few problems with people here and there but it's nothing he can't handle with mild violence as much as possible. Plot Until sometime ago, Millie has continued working at the Cat's Eye Cafe while attending school at Tsukuba. While not actively involved, he was asked to keep an eye on Kaoru Yukimi after the incident involving Teivel's impending assassination because he'd chosen the boy over the one he'd been originally engaged too. Now Kaoru has no memories of Teivel or the existence of vampires and thus to make sure he keeps his distance, Millie makes sure that he keeps a close watch on him. Part of him is worried that things may get out of hand again and will do his best to make sure they do not. With Kaoru's memories of vampires gone, he is unaware that Millie is also a vampire himself albeit half vampire that only has to feed once a month. To be able to keep an easier eye on him, Millie requested of his mother to re-enroll him back into Juuban Academy where he'll be attending his ninth year there starting in the fall. He gave up his dorm room at Tsukuba and decided to get a dorm apartment at Hinata where Kaoru stays and pays rent by using the money from his job at the cafe. He finds this cheaper than paying for a dorm room every semester at Tsukuba Academy, plus it allows him to stay away from all the crazy shit going on at that school which he knows Kaoru needs to stay away from but he knows that possibly will not happen entirely. Relationships Kaoru Yukimi Kaoru is a young human boy that attended Tsukuba Academy at the start of summer in 2013 that Millie had met before he'd been transferred to Juuban Municipal Academy at the start of fall 2013. Being much smarter than Kaoru, Millie while he found him to be considerably nice and someone to talk to and hang out with since they shared some similar interests, he also found him to be a bit lacking in the department of actually acting like what he is: human. He acts the opposite of himself which Millie not only finds to be strange but also sad and considers it attention seeking and it is the wrong way to go about interacting with people. Despite the annoyances about the boy, he does genuninely care for him like a good friend and tries to encourage him to be more confident in himself and grow more as a person rather than reverting back to the person he used to be when he attended Tsukuba. After the incident involving Teivel and the Vampire Council removing Kaoru's memories of the pure blood vampire, Millie has found it somewhat awkward to talk to Kaoru without Teivel's name being thrown into the mix. He was encouraged to keep an eye on him and he felt to do this that returning to his old school and getting an apartment would be the wise choice. From what he could tell, Kaoru appears to be okay but he knows mentally, he would never be the same. Despite that, he continues to be his friend regardless. Millie Gallery millie_sinclair001.png millie_sinclair002.png millie_sinclair003.png|Millie dressed in girls uniform Powers & Abilities Blood Cravings : Because Millie is a half vampire, he's only has to feed once a month and after doing so, he is fine for a whole month until he needs to feed again. During that time, he is not effected by the smell of blood automatically like full fledged vampires are and therefore, he can eat sensible human means and retains his taste and cravings for it. Millie has no particular taste in blood and will just drink whenever he needs to feed, which also means his vampire fangs are never visible until that time and they retract and it appears as if he has normal and healthy teeth like the average teenager. Sunlight Immunity : Millie is immune to the sun's rays, being able to walk in it because he is only half vampire, making his paternal mother a human. However, the sun effects him in other ways that doesn't damage his skin but if he's in the sun for far too long, possibly all day, he will physically the next day feel so tired that the only thing he'll want to do is sleep, which wears off once he does so and he'll feel refreshed an energized. Vampiric Sense : A lot of Millie's vampiric senses are shot because of him being of half blood. He is unable to see very well at night as he should, his hearing is decreased immensely as well for he can only hear things at a normal range the average human can instead of much further if he were a full blooded vampire. He does not have any bat familiars that he can summon either nor does he possess enhanced strength of a vampire. But he does have a pretty mean kick and uses it whenever he feels necessary but it causes very minimal damage like say if he were to kick someone in the stomach or a guy in the nether regions, they'd feel the usual pain from it. Also, because he's a half blood, he cannot conceive any children either, making him sterile. The only thing that Millie has going for him is enhanced sense of smell. Wound Regeneration : Millie's regeneration powers are quite low. Because he doesn't have the proper abilities that would classify him as a vampire, he could easily be killed depending on the severity of sad wound. If it isn't all too serious, he will heal but at a much slower rate. Trivia *Millie is the product of a human mother and a vampire father. *Millie is what is known as a 'Trap' character because his appearance confuses many males who find him to be adorable and cute in appearance just like they would with any other girl. It is only up to the guys that find out that Millie is a boy to back away or continue hitting on him. *Millie is a weak half vampire, therefore, he would not be useful in any type of battle for he would be easily killed. Also See *Half-Vampires *Tsukuba Academy *List of Tsukuba Academy Students